1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for recovering silver from spent, waste photographic processing fluids.
2. Background of the Invention
It has been known to pass spent, waste silver halide photographic processing fluids by gravity flow through a single mass or so-called reel of steel wool in a container in the presence of a metal salt. A single mass of steel wool however tends to "channel" meaning the solution forces a clear path through the steel wool. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,244. Experiments directed toward improving the efficiency of silver removal appear to have been directed more to matters related to the amount of salt, the kind of salt and like considerations than to matters related to the steel wool and the flow. The present invention in contrast is directed to improving the efficiency by a new and novel arrangement of the steel wool in a sealed, pressurized system.